


River Crossing

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji's Birthday, Anxious Kageyama Tobio, Cookies, Games, Gen, He unleashes one on Oikawa, It's for his own good, Pettyama, Supportive Miya Atsumu, Tobio Stress Cooks & Cleans, Tobio grew up with scary women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Sugawara gathers some setters for a small setter party at Tobio's.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Setter Squad
Series: Days of December [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Kudos: 86





	River Crossing

**Author's Note:**

> PARTY/chimney/TINSEL

He made a lot of onigiri. It was just-he didn't know these people, not like Hinata or Sugawara and he was unsure of his standing with Oikawa still, not having seen him since the older's final game. But their relationship was iffy, maybe even iffier than Tobio's relationship with Kindaichi and Kunimi (he didn’t think the older setter knew how large his influence was). Tobio didn't know anyone past Sugawara and Oikawa and even then he didn't know how well he knew them. Maybe it was a good thing Atsumu was coming, too? He wouldn’t know the Miyagi setters-well, except Tobio at least. And maybe Semi and Shirabu? Tobio didn’t know.

And he didn't just make a bunch of onigiri, either. He ended up stress precooking a lot of potstickers with many mixed fillings and a large pot of tteokbokki (the rice cakes had been premade, it just needed thawed and cooked). The tteokbokki was mainly made for Sugawara since he knew the older crow liked spicy things, but he figured the other setters might want some, too. Maybe.

There were also a few desserts Hichika had given him via Azuto, the boy acting as messenger since it was a good day for him. An apple crumble rice cake, miniature cream puffs, and a whole bunch of cookies of different flavors.

He had already nibbled on a few cookies and he was currently gnawing on a chewelry necklace Hichika had shoved at him years ago when she saw he bit his lips when nervous. The taste of silicone was worth his lips not bleeding.

It was just-they were going to be in his house, his _home_. He was the only one living there, he was the only one around to clean it, he was the only one to decorate it and made sure it was nice. And he wasn’t used to strangers being over. His team-Karasuno-it had been Yachi in the beginning because her house had been too far away for her to be walked home in a rainstorm, then Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima for studying and they had been more focused on their homework revision. Soon after was the rest of the team and they had been more interested in eating dinner and discussing volleyball strategies than the idea of exploring his house in full. Well-they did see his grandfather’s office and the altar in the living room-but they never said a word except a few private words that had them leaving the altar with peaceful expressions.

But Oikawa was coming over. _Oikawa_. One of the nosiest people he knew aside from Hinata and Noya.

He could only hope-

**_Knock Knock Knock_ **

He blinked. Then he twisted to look at the clock. It was almost ten?

His eyes widened and he dropped the silicone crystal from his teeth, wiping it off quickly before darting to the door. “Mi-Atsumu-san.” Tobio barely corrected himself at the immediate pout on the blond’s lips. “Hello.”

“Mornin’, Tobio-kun,” Atsumu returned, stepping in. “Do ya like gengars?”

Looking down at his onesie, Tobio nodded and watched him take his shoes off after setting his bags down-he noticed Atsumu was dressed for comfort in a pair of sweats, his coat that was also being removed, and a long sleeved shirt with a ramen bowl on it, a Naruto hibi in the bowl. “I like horror things and gengars are on the scarier side… Is that eggnog?”

“Don’t worry. ‘M gonna put wrapping paper around it so ya don’t mistake it for milk,” Atsumu teased. “Bright red.”

“For poison?” Tobio muttered, closing the door.

“Poison to you, elixir to those who drink it.” Atsumu grinned as he followed the younger to the kitchen, leaving his duffel in the hall and placing his grocery bag. Tobio rolled his eyes at the small thing of red wrapping paper the blond began opening. Strangely, Atsumu paused and looked at Tobio, squinting. “Say…”

“What?” Tobio asked, wary of the slowly growing grin on the other’s face.

Atsumu whipped out his cell phone, commanding, “Smile!”

Tobio blinked instead, bemused as Atsumu took a picture. Atsumu grinned largely, smugly, then it faded as he squinted first at the screen then Tobio. “Atsumu-san?”

“Tobio-kun, when did ya go to bed?”

Blue eyes averted, landing on the plain fridge. “Ten.”

“And when did ya wake up?” Atsumu interrogated, nearing Tobio.

He mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“Three,” Tobio answered, loud enough he winced.

“You need ta nap,” Atsumu declared and ignored Tobio’s groan as he quickly wrapped the eggnog and stuck it in the fridge. He began shooing Tobio towards the living room, which had been rearranged. “Now, Tobio-kun-whoa. _Tobio-kun_.”

He shot him a flat look, seeing the sofa pushed closer to the back of the room with futons spread across the living room floor. The coffee table was still in its spot, so it was surrounded by the futons. And on the futons were pillows and blankets. Games were stacked beside his laptop along with movies and coasters. Fairy lights twined with tinsel along the walls to be used instead of the lamp or main light. Unbidden, a flush rose up Tobi’s neck and face and he tugged his onesie hood over his head.

Atsumu pulled him back into a hug. “It’s gonna be fine. Take a nap already.”

“You’re being bossy. And in my house,” Tobio grumbled, not fighting anymore as he was herded to the couch. “They’re supposed to arrive around eleven-”

“Nap.” A blanket was shoved over him, a pillow beneath his head, and he grumbled more as Atsumu sprawled over him. “ _Nap._ ”

“I’m napping, I’m napping,” Tobio mumbled into the blanket, feeling sleep paw at him like Ume and Kaki when they wanted his attention. “‘M nappin’...”

**♧♧♧♧♧**

Atsumu gazed at the hidden sleeping boy then rolled off the teen and couch. He checked his phone, sending the picture he’d just taken of Tobio to the training camp group chat the two first years had joined via Motoya. As fast as he could leap, Hoshiumi sent back gleeful emojis along with a picture of his own, one with him being in a dinosaur onesie and Atsumu muffled his snicker.

To the setter group chat, he merely told them that Tobio had been up late and just to message when they arrived.

He settled on the futon closest to the coffee table, pouring over the movies and games. The movies were a variety of genres, but the games were more dark fantasy or just plain horror. _American Mcgee's Alice_ , _Alice: The Madness Returns_ , _Danganronpa: Trigger Happy,_ _Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair_ -he did have some _Mario_ games, Atsumu was amused to note, but they seemed rarely used unlike the other four games. The blond had taken Tobio to be someone more active, less likely to play games, but he was wrong. He did wonder why those four, did Tobio really like horror?

Taking a glance at Tobio, Atsumu took the chance to look around-just in the kitchen and living room, though; Tobio was never offered information unless asked and Atsumu didn’t want to try pushing his way upstairs. So he stuck with the first floor, ducking past the stairs to peer into the two back rooms. One led into an office, the other a laundry room. Another door opposite the hall led into the dining room which was in the same room as the kitchen, being rather large.

A few picture frames lined the stair wall, showcasing one family portrait and some of the occupants. The family portrait had a toddler Tobio sitting on the hospital bed of an older woman-most likely his grandma. Also on the bed was a solemn preteen, the girl curled against the woman with yet another woman behind her, circling them. On Tobio’s side of the bed was an older man-grandpa-and a younger man who appeared foreign. Tobio looked more like his grandpa than his dad in Atsumu’s opinion. He had his grandmother’s blue eyes. 

Atsumu recalled the altar in the living room, back in the corner, and went back to look at it. He gazed at the old photo of the elderly couple back in their prime, pressing his fingertips to the altar’s edge as he bent his head in silent prayer. He returned to the hall, but went into the kitchen.

Another thing he noticed about Tobio was that he should not be left alone. He had witnessed the boy stay for extra practice until Chigaya herded him in like a sheep dog, fussing as if he were a mother hen. And since he had gotten a glance in the fridge earlier…

Snorting at the sight of precooked potstickers and some sort of rice cake thing, Atsumu firmly ignored the onigiri and the cream puffs calling his name and took a cookie from the tin that was open and closed it firmly. He forced himself to leave the large cake container alone, too, instead searching for the cups. They needed at least twelve, so he went ahead and tugged them down. He left the bowls and plates for later.

With a glass of eggnog in hand, he headed back in and settled at the table. Cup now on a coaster, a few drinks of eggnog taken, he pulled his phone out and began playing Candy Crush. Or, well, he planned on it when a message popped up. He made a face as he rolled to his feet and headed to the door, eggnog in hand.

“Mornin’,” he said brightly as he opened the door.

Sugawara, known only by Tobio’s photo album (it had been a mistake of his to let Atsumu borrow his phone when they were at the Tokyo mall (Atsumu left selfies behind)), beamed at him from in between Akaashi and Kenma. He carried a few grocery bags along with his backpack. “Good morning,” he returned, stepping in and letting Atsumu take the bags. “Is Kageyama truly asleep?”

“Uh huh. Said he woke up early.” Atsumu didn’t clarify-the older setter was a mother hen in the setter chat along with Moniwa. “Does any of this need the freezer?”

“Only the apple pie.” Kenma perked up at Sugawara’s words. “You have to share still, Kenma-kun.”

“That’s fine.”

“An’ I don’t know how Tobio-kun’s TV works, so I was just gonna wait,” Atsumu added as he headed into the kitchen to put away things for sukiyaki and set the bag of meat buns on the counter. Akaashi took back the meat buns, taking one and putting it back. “Should I get bowls or somethin’?”

“Napkins,” Sugawara replied and Atsumu gathered up a pile, trailing after the three with them and his cup of eggnog.

He almost knocked into Kenma when the shorter teen stopped abruptly, slipping past Atsumu to the hall. “Kenma-kun?”

Sugawara and Akaashi looked over as well, heads peeking from the doorway. “Oh, are you looking at Kageyama’s family?”

Kenma shook his head slowly and pointed. “Choi Tamiko is his mother? And Miwa-sensei his sister?”

“Yeees,” Sugawara drew out, joining him. He looked at the other, curious. “How do you know them?”

“Miwa-sensei is married to Coach Naoi,” Kenma answered. “She assists on her days off. Choi Tamiko is the head of the Asobi Foundation.”

“Asobi Foundation?”

“It’s a major gaming company.”

“Oh. Well, he’s related to both of them. You can always ask later,” Sugawara finally said as he urged Kenma back to the living room.

Atsumu wondered why she would help out strangers compared to her brother but firmly shoved it from his mind. Everyone had a reason for doing something… even if it was shitty.

He put it out of mind for the moment, settling beside Akaashi-and his phone went off. Looking balefully at it, he dropped the napkins and got back up. “I was gonna get a refill anyway,” he grumbled, earning quiet laughter.

Not staying as he opened the door for the remaining setters, he wandered into the kitchen for eggnog.

“Good morning to you, too,” Shirabu said dryly, following him in with a bag of bentos. “Are we allowed to eat in the living room?”

“You can!” They twitched as Sugawara chirped from the hall. “Just be careful so you don’t spill it on the futons.”

“Say,” a voice drew out, full of mischief, and Atsumu practically teleported to see what was about to happen. “Are there any markers nearby?”

 _Flashbacks_ hit Atsumu like a typhoon and he paled. “No!” He barely stopped a screech and Oikawa looked at him, startled. “Are ya tryin’ ta die?!”

“Wha-”

“Kageyama will make the best attempt to kill you if you draw on his face,” Akaashi cautioned the older setter. “He put Bokuto-san in a strangler’s hold until Azumane-san and Sawamura-san got him off.”

Oikawa pouted, but dropped down beside Kenma, who was peering at the video games. “Laaame,” he whined. “What was the plan? You never said.”

“Eat, talk, play games, and watch movies,” Sugawara answered cheerfully while he accepted a cookie offered by Kogane.

“That’s it?”

“Yep! I just wanted to hang out with my fellow setters and Kageyama was kind enough to offer his house. Here, I can set up the Wii for _Mario Party 8_ if you guys want.” He was already moving to deal with the TV.

“I’m down for it,” Futamata offered, smiling brightly. “He’s got four controllers, right? We can split into teams of three and trade off per round.”

There were agreements and rounds of jankenpon-Oikawa grumbling just a smidge until Shirabu forced a controller into his face. Atsumu snickered when Oikawa squawked at it being number four.

Playing as Wario were Kenma, Yahaba, and Semi. They were first.

Playing as Daisy were Sugawara, Atsumu, and Moniwa. They were second.

Playing as Luigi were Shirabu, Akaashi, and Kogane. They were third.

Playing as Yoshi were Oikawa, Futamata, and Tobio. They were last.

“Should we wake Kageyama now?” Futamata asked as he settled beside Oikawa.

“No need,” a rough voice answered, Atsumu chuckling when Futamata startled as Tobio appeared and slumped against him, eyes fluttering shut. “‘M right here.”

“Any complaints?” Semi inquired.

“Uh uh.”

“Eggnog?” Atsumu tried and cackled as Tobio opened his eyes to glare.

“Sugawara-san, Moniwa-san, I’m sorry you’re teamed up with Atsumu-san.” Sugawara pouted at his next words. “You will lose.”

“Koopa’s Tycoon Town?” Kenma asked, cutting off Atsumu. He was oblivious to Atsumu and Sugawara’s pouts.

“Yeah!” Kogane cheered.

“Let’s start then.”

A thrill rushed through Atsumu as he looked around. Already, he could tell this would be a chaotic competition.

And he was _right._

**♧♧♧♧♧**

Hours later, once a few breaks were enforced by Sugawara and Moniwa and the onigiri and bentos were demolished, Kozume’s team reigned as champions. Tobio’s team was tied with Akaashi’s and just like Tobio had promised, Atsumu’s team was last. Sugawara and Moniwa had been appeased by the cookies he had given them and Atsumu was cooking the potstickers, assisting Semi and Yahaba in the kitchen. Kozume, Shirabu, Koganegawa, and Futamata were still in the living room, watching Kozume play _Danganronpa_.

“Ne, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa began, standing beside Tobio in the hall. “Could we chat?”

“Ah-sure. You can go ahead into the office. Akaashi-san, will you come upstairs with me?”

The owl blinked at him, leaving the living room. “Sure.” The three separated, Oikawa bouncing down the hall as Tobio led the way upstairs.

“I heard from Hinata, who heard from Bokuto-san, that your birthday is in a few days,” Tobio started, fiddling with his sleeve as he headed towards his bedroom. “This might… sound rude but… I didn’t actually intend to make you anything, but I did…”

“Your hands moved before your mind could catch up?” Akaashi asked, a soft smile on his face when Tobio looked back.

“Un. Here.” He tugged the gift bag from his closet and headed over to his bed where he set the bag down. A hand rubbed at his arm. "I guess, happy early birthday."

"Thank you," Akaashi murmured, a warm look on his face as he tugged at tissue paper. A slow smile formed on his lips as he took in what Tobio made. "Are these...?"

"Fukurodani's team," Tobio confirmed a slow blush building. "I had to search for a picture of your coach online, but I think I did him justice."

Crocheted owls lined the bed as Akaashi pulled them out, from the coach to the managers to their libero. All had their jackets on, stating their number or their position and were the size of a fully grown mango.

"You did. Kageyama-san, thank you." Akaashi had started to cradle them in his arms, almost spilling. "I love them."

"You're welcome," Tobio said softly. He looked away, growing flustered. "I, uh. I'm going to go talk to Oikawa-san."

"Of course, I'll meet you downstairs."

Offering a wobbly smile, Tobio hurried down. He had to stop when Atsumu popped out of the kitchen. "All good?"

"Mm." Tobio patted his shoulder, seeing the sharp look in his eyes as he looked down the hall. "We'll join you in a bit."

Atsumu analyzed him, then nodded. "Ya know where I am if ya need me."

Tobio nodded and went to the office while the blond returned to the kitchen. He took a deep breath-he hadn't been in there for a while-and stepped in.

You would think, that the large computer or the pinewood bookshelves would catch your eye when you stepped in. They probably did, but only for a moment. It was the pictures decorating the walls that did, clustered above the computer desk and the bare wall above the couch. That was where Oikawa was standing.

Shutting the door to only a crack, Tobio joined him. "You... wanted to talk?"

Oikawa nodded slowly, attention on the pictures. Tobio looked at them himself. More than a dozen pictures were on the walls. Pictures Tobio and his family, the Kitagawa Birds, mom's old team, his family overseas, grandfather's old teams. Miwa even had photos from before their move to Miyagi. Tobio didn't remember much from Pohang as a child, only when they began visiting after he turned seven-three years after they moved to Miyagi. He stopped going when he entered Kitadai.

"How come you never said anything about your family and knowing the Kitagawa Birds?"

His former senior's voice was quiet as it filled the air.

Tobio thought back. "My sister... she spent dinners complaining about boys wanting invites to the Birds' gyms to ogle them, none a part of either volleyball teams. People would ask if they could get prototypes of early releases or free tickets and-I didn't want to deal with that. Kazuyo-jii had been a coach longer than he had been a pro volleyball player, so being a Kageyama rather than a Choi let me coast along on my own... reputation. I'd rather be known for something that I did, not them." His eyes lowered. "And it did, even if wasn't the way I wanted..."

"Tobio-chan," Oikawa started then faltered.

"This year is better," Tobio continued in a quiet voice. "It really is."

"I heard some things from Kindaichi and Kunimi. About the third years after us and your other yearmates. Did they-Did I-" Oikawa was fumbling uncharacteristically for words and it made the bitter resentment that had always lingered drift away.

"You had a lot of influence on them. So did Iwizumi-san-" Oikawa flinched against Tobio's arm "-but so did my neighbors and my therapist and Hayakawa-sensei. Kids are brats."

Oikawa chuckled roughly.

"You still are," Tobio tacked on, quirkiness a lip when Oikawa laughed louder, dropping his head on Tobio's shoulder. Wetness seeped through. "But things are changing everyday and it's okay. It'll be okay."

The brunet huffed against his shoulder, a smile felt. "You really are better than me, aren't you, Tobio-chan?"

"I have better people helping me," Tobio corrected, shrugging his from his shoulder so he could look at Oikawa. He hesitated. "I... could give you Hayashi-sensei's number. She's good to talk to... and not just because she's ruthless in pointing out flaws in logic. It's why Kazuyo-jii left his position to her when she had to retire."

He received a slow nod. "I think I'd like that. But would she be willing to talk to me?"

Tobio couldn't help the exasperated look that crossed his face. "If she could forgive my mom from breaking her fingers, she can definitely talk to you without me being disagreeable about you."

Brown eyes squinted in confusion. "What do you mean?" The younger started to the door. "Tobio-chan, what do you mean?"

"I think they're done cooking," Tobio responded, ignoring Oikawa's growing alarm with some pettiness (forgiveness wasn't forgetting and Tobio had pettinessin his blood). "Let's go eat."

"Tobio-chan! You are not making me feel better!"

"I wasn't really trying.have a potsticker."

"Tobio-chaaaan!" 


End file.
